yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 057
エド！プロリーグの い | romaji = Kaizā Bāsasu Edo! Puro Rīgu no Tatakai | japanese translated = Kaiser VS Edo! Pro-League Battle | episode number = 57 | japanese air date = November 2, 2005 | english air date = August 25, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Cyber End Dragon | animation director = Chi Man Park }} The Demon, known as Kaiser VS Edo! Pro-League Battle in the Japanese version, is the fifty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki has just recently finished a Duel with Bastion Misawa in the Duel Arena, using "Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman" to destroy "Water Dragon" and win. That night, the group gathers inside the Slifer Red dorm to watch Zane Truesdale's next Pro League match. Finding out that Zane's opponent will be Aster Phoenix, Jaden is eager to see what Aster's actual Deck consists of. To everyone's surprise—including Zane's—Aster reveals that his Deck has an "Elemental Hero" theme, similiar to Jaden's. However, when Aster fuses Elemental Heroes "Avian" and "Burstinatrix", he does not Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", but "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer". To his friends' amazement, Jaden was unaware that this Fusion Monster even existed. Aster counters nearly every move Zane makes and even causes him to take damage from "Power Bond". The Duel ultimately ends with Aster the winner, much to the shock of all of Duel Academy. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa Duel already in progress. Bastion controls "Water Dragon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position while Jaden controls "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) and "Elemental HERO Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Jaden's turn Jaden activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Flame Wingman" with "Sparkman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shining Flare Wingman", it gains 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero in Jaden's Graveyard. There are currently two ("Shining Flare Wingman": 2500 → 3100/2100). "Shining Flare Wingman" attacks and destroys "Water Dragon" (Bastion ? → 0). Aster Phoenix vs. Zane Truesdale Turn 1: Aster Aster draws "Elemental HERO Avian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Zane Zane draws "Cyber Dragon". He then Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in Attack Position since Aster controls a monster(s) while Zane controls no monsters. "Cyber Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Avian", but Aster activates his face-down "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and increase his Life Points by the ATK of "Cyber Dragon". Zane then activates "Trap Booster" to discard "Photon Generator Unit" and activate "Trap Jammer" from his hand, which will allow Zane to negate "Draining Shield" and destroy it. Aster then activates his face-down "Trap Jammer" to negate Zane's "Trap Jammer" and destroy it. The effect of "Draining Shield" continues and the attack made by "Cyber Dragon" is negated (Aster 4000 → 6100). Turn 3: Aster Aster draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Aster then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Avian" with "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Phoenix Enforcer" attacks "Cyber Dragon". Due to the former's effect, it can't be destroyed in battle, so only "Cyber Dragon" is destroyed. Aster then Sets a card. Turn 4: Zane Zane draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards (one of which is "Power Bond"). Zane then activates "Power Bond" to fuse the two "Cyber Dragons" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the ATK of "Cyber Twin Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber Twin Dragon": 2800 → 5600/2100). "Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks "Phoenix Enforcer". "Phoenix Enforcer" is not destroyed due to its own effect (Aster 6100 → 2600). "Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks "Phoenix Enforcer" again since the former can attack twice during each Battle Phase, but Aster activates his face-down "Elemental Recharge" to increase his Life Points by 1000 for each "Elemental Hero" he controls (Aster 2600 → 3600). The attack continues, but "Phoenix Enforcer" is not destroyed due to its own effect (Aster 3600 → 100). During the End Phase, the final effect of "Power Bond" activates, inflicting damage to Zane equal to the original ATK of "Cyber Twin Dragon" (Zane 4000 → 1200). Turn 5: Aster Aster draws "Elemental HERO Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Spark Blaster" and equips it to "Sparkman". Now during each of Aster's Main Phases, he can change the battle position of one monster on the field. If Aster uses this effect three times, "Spark Blaster" will be destroyed. Aster then activates "Guard Penalty". Now for this turn only, Aster can draw a card each time a monster is switched to Defense Position. Aster then activates the effect of "Spark Blaster" three times, switching "Cyber Twin Dragon" to Defense Position, then to Attack Position, and then back to Defense Position. After that resolves, "Spark Blaster" is destroyed. Since a monster got switched to Defense Position twice, the effect of "Guard Penalty" activates, allowing Aster to draw two cards.In the TCG/OCG, "Guard Penalty" only allows the player to draw 1 card after it resolves; it is not a Continuous effect. Aster then activates another "Polymerization" to fuse "Sparkman" with "Phoenix Enforcer" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shining Phoenix Enforcer", it gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" monster in Aster's Graveyard. There are currently four ("Shining Phoenix Enforcer": 2500 → 3700/2100). "Shining Phoenix Enforcer" attacks and destroys "Cyber Twin Dragon". Aster then Sets a card. Turn 6: Zane Zane draws "Cybernetic Fusion Support". Zane's hand contains "Polymerization". Zane then activates "Polymerization", which will allow him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by sending the appropriate Fusion Material Monsters to the Graveyard. Zane then activates "Cybernetic Fusion Support" to pay half of his Life Points (Zane 1200 → 600) and remove from play his three "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard in order use "Cybernetic Fusion Support" as the substitute for the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon done by "Polymerization". "Polymerization" then Fusion Summons "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks "Shining Phoenix Enforcer", but Aster activates his face-down "Destruction of Destiny" to send the top five cards of his Deck ("Elemental HERO Clayman", "Elemental HERO Bladedge", "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", "Elemental HERO Wildheart", and "Hero Signal") to the GraveyardIn the TCG/OCG, "Destruction of Destiny" sends the top three cards of one's Deck to the Graveyard and deals 1000 damage to the controller for each Spell or Trap Card sent. ("Shining Phoenix Enforcer": 3700 → 4900/2100). "Shining Phoenix Enforcer" destroys "Cyber End Dragon" (Zane 600 → 0). Differences in adaptations *The dub portrays Aster as an antagonist rather than a rival. Most of this episode's adaptation differences stem from this change. *In an extremely rare instance, the dub is darker than the original! In the Japanese version, Zane walks in on Aster apprehending a thief in a scene reminiscent of Batman. In the dub, the thief has been changed to an innocent man and Aster is pretending to be a demon, not a hero. *In the original, Edo is generally respectful of Kaiser until his activation of "Destruction of Destiny". Prior to this, he had referred to Kaiser as "senpai" (meaning "senior") as a sign of a respect. Just as he's about to win, Edo begins to disrespect Kaiser and calls himself a "senpai of the Pro League". In the dub, Aster is disdainful of Zane much earlier in the duel. Errors * In the dub, the artwork of "Trap Jammer" artwork does not have the hexagram edited out. * In the dub, when Zane plays "Trap Booster", the "Cyber Dragon" on his field is replaced by "Elemental HERO Bubbleman". * In the dub, "Elemental Hero Clayman" is shown as an Effect Monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes